


srkn：紡がれる朱

by dadadalada



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadadalada/pseuds/dadadalada
Summary: 20160311 / 大約是2013年左右的背景
Relationships: Nakajima Kento/Sato Shori
Kudos: 2





	srkn：紡がれる朱

眼前的孩子低著頭，瘦小的身子繃得僵硬，於黑髮間隱約透出的紅耳朵藏不住緊張的情緒；垂在大腿兩側的手握起拳，似乎正在這具纖細的身軀裡醞釀推開凝重氣氛的力氣。

好像瑟縮在寒風中的小動物。他忍不住笑，低下頭，湊近對方的眼前問：「勝利？」

孩子似乎因為他的喚聲嚇了一跳，整個人明顯地顫了一下，握得緊緊的拳頭鬆開，於下一刻收緊的同時抬起頭－－貓一樣的眼就這樣對上了他的，強力而筆直的注視猶如一道無聲的咒語，令他一時之間難以從當中脫離，幾乎要被吞噬。

孩子從一開始就是這樣的。夾帶著震懾人心的美貌，即使沉默地站在原地也能吸引所有人的注視－－那是造物主傾注所有的愛情而打造出的結晶體，彷彿從最初就應該要佇立於世界中心（而事實也確實如此）。中島有些不甘心地想，那樣純粹而凜然的魄力是他們都沒有的。

室內陷入一片沉默，無機質的日光燈照在眼前精緻的臉蛋上頭，於眨動的長睫毛間拉曳出清晰的陰影。

「我喜歡你。」孩子朝他前進了一步，沒有表情的小臉重複著同一個單字。「我喜歡健人くん。」

中島並不是第一次面對這種場景，在這個與現實平行的世界裡，來自同性的示好從來就不是少見的事情。可是，這般差一些就要被對方的氣勢所壓制的情況還是頭一回。說不出的狼狽感讓他沒來由地惱火。

「我也喜歡勝利喔。」在這裡輸了就太難看了。中島壓下心底的微慍，不著痕跡地吐了口氣，將自身從孩子的壓迫感中拉出。在對方正張口想說些什麼之前，早一步出聲奪回了場面的主導權。「不過，或許和勝利的是不一樣的。」

他拉起一如往常的笑容，用來面對鏡頭的那種。既端正又可愛，將自身的優勢毫無破綻地展露。孩子稍稍紅了雙頰，不知所措地眨著一雙大眼，但還是掩不住自深處浮起的失落；這讓中島不由得舒坦了些，連唇邊的笑意都越發地甜美。他抬起手，指尖若有似無地擦過孩子微熱的臉頰。

「我啊，沒有辦法把這麼幼小的孩子看作戀愛的對象。」他蹲下身，雙手捧住孩子小小的臉，以最完美的角度仰頭，以宛若用來面對稚兒的柔軟語氣道：「所以，先試著超越我吧？」

似乎連句尾都緊跟著大紅愛心符號的甜美語氣裡、夾帶著顯而易見的挑釁。那時候孩子不甘心地咬著唇、還沒有學會壓抑負面情緒的樣子，倒是充分滿足了中島那無謂的好勝心。

（悪い大人だなーって自覚があるけどね。）

－

雖然那些話都是自己說的。

中島重重嘆了口氣，同樣位於休息室內的相方連頭也不抬，無情地將他的哀愁給一一忽略，逕自操弄著手裡小小的機械物；而坐在對面的另一名團員稍微好些，姑且看了他一眼，給了個不知道是憐憫還是困擾的眼神，便又低下頭繼續與手裡的課本奮鬥了。

什麼嘛。中島有些不是滋味地努努嘴，放下手中的工作資料，整個人趴上桌面，順勢將雙手也蓋上面前攤開的筆記。

孩子還穿著清爽的夏季襯衫，有些長了的瀏海被眼鏡隔開，在那之下的一對貓眼隨著他的侵略而稍稍睜圓了些，於下一刻再度回到原來的平靜，長長的睫毛隨著眨眼的動作搧動，不太有抑揚頓挫的聲線滲進幾分無奈。

「健人くん？」

他抬起臉面對孩子的問句，身子卻未動分毫。

落在視線裡的對方，無論哪個角度都好看得無懈可擊。凜然的濃眉、直挺的鼻樑、形狀姣好的唇形，以及笑起來像隻小狐狸的大眼；明明臉這麼小，卻能毫不突兀地容納下這一切，並維持在恰到好處的平衡之中。每每看見對方的容顏，中島總是忍不住浮現造物主的傑作這般超現實的形容。

孩子從初見以來就是這樣的。在不太明顯的情緒起伏裡，安安靜靜站在一角的樣子就像尊精心雕琢的人偶；後來的對方終於脫去那份幼小的娃娃感，卻是日復一日長得越發精緻，從只懂得拉起唇角的生硬成了沒有不能用的照片的模範生。

「怎麼了？」

對方仍處在變聲期的聲線還藏著幾分孩子氣，只是柔軟得令他不自覺心臟一緊。

唉。

再一次重重地嘆了氣，他便在對方下一次的詢問之前坐起身，不顧投在身上的視線、隨手翻起擱在一旁的雜誌－－文字內容是好一陣子前的訪談，孩子的篇幅中正愉快地提起某一日和哪個人一起出遊的內容，連中島都還記得當時對方當時閃亮亮的眼神。

哼哼。

明明就是這傢伙先說喜歡我的。他有些自我厭惡地縮進沙發深處，為自己莫名不滿的情緒感到沮喪。

那一個下午的告白已是數年前的事情，遙遠得連記憶裡的畫面都開始模糊。後來的他們再也沒有提及這段過往，孩子對待他的態度未變，彷彿一切只是中島午夜夢迴的殘留；起先雖然感覺有些不自在，日子久了倒也漸漸淡忘一切。

然而最先察覺異狀的依然是中島自己。

總是追在身後的小孩子不見了，沒有了連說話都細如蚊鳴的生澀、也不再慌得跳腳；取而代之的是變得沉穩的少年站在身邊，悠悠地接下他的一字一句，好像不再需要那麼繃緊神經地故作堅強－－猶如一雙無形的手拍著背，輕輕地說，你不會是一個人。

好像有些什麼正在碎裂。  
有一天意識到這件事的時候，中島就想，壞了。

他的眼光開始追逐少年的存在，習慣了自由自在地暴走，貪戀那份能夠鬆懈的安心，幾次差點要伸手抓住對方，卻也在這時發現－－那些都已經不是只屬於他的了。當年那麼真摯地抬頭望著他的小孩子，已經不會只看著他一個人了。

（自業自得。）

－

地方巡演的晚上。マリウス和松島到Jr.的房間玩了，大概風磨也會在那兒的。年紀相仿的年輕男孩子們總有說不完的話與新鮮花樣，更遑論總是混在一起的他們；中島向來不太擅長對應這種場合，也不習慣，便總是一個人留在房間裡頭。

床頭的時間顯示已進入深夜，或許同房的團員也要睡在其他人的房間也不一定。隱約還能聽見不知道是不是錯覺的喧鬧聲，希望不要鬧到大人們來罵人就好。

中島放下手裡的工作資料，突然沒了詳讀內容的興致。說不明的煩悶困在胸口，不管做什麼都消散不去。隨手將資料一拋，中島在床上滾了一圈，似乎這樣也稍嫌不夠，便換了方向再滾一圈。

正當他自暴自棄地進行無意義的詭異行為時，卻有人敲了門。

糟糕，難道又不小心出聲了嗎？最吵的在另外一間啊－－看看我手裡的資料，不能當我在背台本嗎－－默默於床上再滾了半圈，亂七八糟的掙扎才上演到一半，門外的人聲已經先飄進耳畔。

「健人くん？」試探性的問句混著少年偏高的嗓子，太過熟悉的聲調幾乎令他屏息。「睡了嗎？」  
「……還沒。」頓了數秒才終於擠出的短短回應還有些啞，中島甚至分不清起因究竟是白日的演唱會還是此刻的躊躇詫異。

開了門，是少年裹著睡衣的單薄身軀。髮梢還殘留些微的溼氣，沒了造型的瀏海偏長，稍稍蓋去了那對漂亮的貓眼。那張沒有情緒波動的端正臉蛋因為身高的關係而有些上仰，即使面對面了也無法解讀對方此時此刻的來意。

「勝利？怎麼了？」  
「唔……」面對他的詢問，勝利卻只是皺起眉，似乎正試圖從腦海裡找出適當的回答，只餘下一聲模糊不清的悶響。  
「一個人會怕，來找哥哥一起睡嗎？」中島揶揄地彎起笑，側身讓出空間，看見順著他的動作走進室內的勝利眉頭皺得更深。

哎呀。已經不是能開這種玩笑的年紀了呢。

中島在心底暗自苦笑，鎖上門，跟著走進室內，隨口轉開話題：「怎麼沒去風磨那兒玩？」  
「待在那裡，大概整晚都不用睡了。」勝利坐在床邊的單人沙發上，盯著中島面對他坐上床，才又開了口：「マリ看起來快睡著了，大概會留在那裡過夜。」  
「我想也是。」這樣兩人獨處的空間有種無以名狀的焦慮感，特別是中島開始察覺自身變化的最近。他別開了視線，故做鎮定地整理起床面散成一片的資料，「所以就和マリ換了房間嗎？」  
「要這麼說也行……」  
勝利的尾音拖著幾分猶豫，令中島下意識發出了一聲疑問般的單音，「嗯？」  
一兩秒的沉默後，對方的聲音終於再一次浮起：「總覺得，不能放健人くん一個人的。」

噗通。

中島手裡的資料不小心自手中滑落，在眼前散成一片；那一瞬間亂掉的心跳在體內狠狠敲了幾下－－腦袋暈乎乎的，有些什麼跟著嗡嗡作響，熱度嘩地往臉頰竄開。

他僵硬地轉過頭，本來保有一段距離的少年卻已經來到面前，以不解的神情看他，並在一個傾身裡撿起落在地面的紙張。

「健人くん？」

勝利將資料放回床面，在越來越近的距離裡朝他伸手。中島還未從方才的混亂裡回神，下意識地縮肩，看見那隻手停在眼前，撥開了瀏海，只有髮梢輕輕劃過臉上的肌膚，連一絲一毫的溫度都沒有留下。

「很累嗎？」

少年最終還是站到了床前。收回原來懸在他們之間的指尖，語氣柔軟，不知不覺間再度拉開距離。

又是這樣。

中島伏下眼，語氣滲進連他自己也聽得出來的不滿，「如果有勝利這樣的女、……男朋友，也很困擾呢。」

但還是在講到對方可能會皺眉的用詞時，硬生生地改掉了。

「……嗯？」沉默之後，果然還是這般帶著困惑的疑問，「健人くん？」

「也分不清到底是溫柔還是ドＳ。」中島整個人縮到了床上，忽地眼眶發酸，也不管對方還站在面前，只是抱著曲起的膝蓋，將臉埋進腿間，像在逃避投射在身上的視線，聲音滿是道不盡的委屈：「總覺得，我好像笨蛋一樣。」

年上的自尊。大人的餘裕。前輩的穩重－－在這個人面前都失去了意義。早在孩子將世界敲開第一道裂縫之後，主導權就已經不在他的手上了。

－

室內的氣氛彷彿掉到谷底，中島有些懊惱著方才孩子氣的發言，沒頭沒尾地說些什麼呢。只是這般持續好一段時間的混亂，本來就不是能夠三言兩語能夠道盡，更多的部分，也不是能夠普通地說出口的。

怎麼就沒能好好忍住呢。

當年的小孩子長成了沉穩的少年，他卻從惡劣的前輩成了如今的狼狽模樣。中島躲在膝蓋後方，鴕鳥地不願抬頭。

只是頭髮被很輕很輕地拍撫著。

一如對方平日對待他的方式，乍看之下溫柔，卻又輕巧得只要伸出手就會煙消雲散。中島知道那些都不是只給他的，那個人就是這樣的，縱使有些調皮的孩子氣，但骨子裡比誰都要溫柔。

大概就是敗在這樣的柔軟之下吧。只是一直不願意承認罷了。那一年的他因為無謂的好勝心所說出的一字一句，如今都盡數砸回了自己身上。

可他就是想要這些都是只給他的。不是唯一的就不要。如果連這份溫柔都必須與他人共享，倒不如從一開始就放棄。

「雖然聽不懂健人くん在說什麼、」

而聲音由遠而近，中島悄悄露出半張臉，眼前已經是好近好近的勝利。本來就難以平復的心跳，此刻更是變本加厲地令他以為自己是不是生病了。張狂的豔紅無聲息地漫延在整個空間，悄悄編織著密密麻麻的網，一如當年被小小孩子無形間張開的紅色所震懾的他。

「不過、我會一直留在健人くん身邊的。」

這樣也不行嗎？

幾乎是呢喃的問句令中島不自覺抬起臉，對方的指尖輕巧地點上臉頰，在將要離去之際被他伸手覆住，一起貼上了頰面；勝利起先略顯訝異地睜圓了眼，長長的睫毛搧呀搧的，下一刻卻甜甜地笑了起來－－和鏡頭前有點像的，但裡頭包含的氛圍卻又截然不同－－

大概是更具有侵略性的、更有毒性的、更……

漫天襲來的紅色裡，只剩下了少年隨著成長越發精悍的臉蛋。中島想自己大概是連呼吸都給忘了。眼前的少年向前再近了些許，他便糊裡糊塗地伸手攀上，主動貼上了吻。

中島聽見了自己心裡有些什麼正在崩塌的聲音。

（完敗。）

－

中島感覺自己被放倒在床面，接著便是對方跨坐上腰際的重量。他們還靠得很近，幾乎是唇貼唇的距離，連說話時唇的動靜都能以觸感明白；只是在這滲進輕微甜膩的氛圍中浮起的，卻是那人略顯不滿的聲調。

「健人くん寂寞的時候，對誰都能投懷送抱嗎？」  
「……為什麼、……」要用這麼過份的說法呢？

中島的下一句被滿滿的委屈給蓋住了，取而代之的是濡溼眼眶的酸澀。

「明明就對我一點興趣也沒有，連觸碰都只願意是在鏡頭前的商業演出，以前每一次想靠近就被遠遠地躲開－－卻在這種時候因為寂寞而主動？」勝利雙手抵在他的兩側，將他籠罩在只剩下成片艷紅色的世界之中。俯視他的貓眼滿是怨懟與尖銳。「哪、在我之前是誰？風磨くん？重岡くん？還是松島？」

意料之外的連番砲轟讓中島陷入短暫的當機狀態，總覺得好像被說了很過份的話，但莫名地不討厭。像這樣充滿負面情緒的勝利，比平時的溫柔更多了幾分真實感。

「為什麼他們可以，我卻不行呢。」

大概針對的是松島吧。他想。這段日子，確實是和松島有更多接觸的。

「……只有勝利喔。」

中島眨眨眼，感覺方才那些水氣在瞳面擴散，有些沾上了睫毛，有種自己正在哭泣的錯覺；而勝利依然是那樣直直地注視著他，沒有表情的神態裡看不出情緒。

「一直以來都只有勝利而已。」

明明先轉頭離開的人是你才對。中島皺了皺鼻子，不願意暴露更多狼狽的面貌。他們四目相對，維持了幾秒的沉默。

只是。

孩子那既真摯又乾淨的眼神，或許是從一開始就未曾變過的。在對方突然就變得像個男人的壓迫感中，隱約浮現的既視感軟化了此刻的僵持；他不自覺以雙手捧住那張小巧的臉蛋，力道輕巧，還有些顯而易見的顫抖。

「……太靠近勝利的話，就會被發現我在動搖了。」

勝利側過臉，若有似無地擦過停留在頰上的指尖，伸手握住了他，視線卻沒有離開。筆直而強力地，無聲地催促他的下一句話。

「那麼驕傲地說過的話也好、做為年上的自尊心也好，明明我們和當年都已經不一樣了，卻還是沒有辦法說出口。」

中島知道被對方一定從指尖察覺了他的怯弱退縮，一如每一回表演的忐忑不安，就算被認為笨拙也是沒辦法的事情吧。一旦這樣想，就連聲音都變得更微弱了。

「但是，勝利已經不是只有我了。」

說不會不甘心都是騙人的。只是事到如今才要求對方只看著自己，簡直就是一句天大的笑話。

－

「健人くん的反應雖然很好懂，思考模式卻很難理解呢。」勝利苦著臉坐起身，搔搔頭，語氣像極了對待マリウス的方式：「從頭到尾，我都沒有說過，我已經放棄健人くん了吧？」

如果我沒有解讀錯誤的話。折騰了大半晚，大概連勝利也開始對自己的理解能力產生懷疑；只是根據目前的發展，他們很可能從一開始就拐錯了彎，不小心各自繞進迷宮了也不一定。

他那向來聰明的哥哥，怎麼就老在這種地方鑽牛角尖呢。

「如果不是這樣，也就不會讓我們走向現在這種發展了。」指尖若有所指地擦過中島的腰側，換來一聲沒來得及忍住的悶聲。  
「嗯、」那輕微卻過份甜膩的單音令中島睜圓了眼，掩住了自己的半張臉，才真正意識到他們現下相當不妙的姿勢。「勝利……先讓我坐起來。」  
「話沒說清楚前，我是不會動的。」

那年臉皮薄得稍加逗弄就慌了手腳的小孩子，而今也學會了這般無賴的談判方式。一徑盯著他瞧平靜的神情中，似乎還夾帶著近似於挑釁的神情，說，要推開我、對健人くん來說不是非常簡單的事情嗎？

在心裡重重地嘆了氣，他想，種什麼因得什麼果。當年施加在孩子身上的惡意，現在轉了一圈都回到身上。

「健人くん、聽懂我剛才的意思了嗎？」  
「……大概。」中島眨眨眼，有些心虛地別開視線，「大概。」

大概是對他的回答不甚滿意，勝利伸手就是扣住他的下顎轉正了臉，挑了挑眉，不知道在心底盤算些什麼－－只是那個瞬間，中島還是感覺自己心跳漏了半拍。噗通噗通。連這樣的小動作都能被左右情緒的自己，果然還是很不妙。

「我知道了。」  
「啊？」

正當中島還在與自己的色心（嗯，大概是色心）奮鬥之際，倒是仍坐在他身上的勝利先有了結論－－下一刻，便是將他的雙手交叉扣在頭頂，另一手擦過他的耳朵，將散落在附近的鬢角塞往耳後。

「勝利、」下意識縮起了肩，中島在訪談裡多次說過，自己的弱點之一是耳朵，絕對不是騙人的。連親人也沒碰過幾次的部位，在指尖擦過的瞬間引起一陣說不明的輕顫。「不要碰耳朵……」

乍聽之下，簡直就像要哭出來似的。

「へぇー」

而眼前長得一張精緻小臉的少年拉起了似曾相識的狐狸笑。滿腹黑水的那種。

落在耳畔附近的手指再一次擦過邊緣，這一回變本加厲地增加了磨擦面積，時輕時重，不知不覺纏上一層煽情而潮溼的氛圍；差一點脫口而出的低鳴，也在下一刻被對方的唇給蓋住了。

「ん、ん……うん、」

雙手的箝制不知何時鬆開了，取而代之的是落在身上的觸碰，隔著薄薄的T恤質地擦過腰側－－腹部－－然後胸口，力道不重不輕，反而惹人心焦；他不自覺扭著腰，在吻裡被引出模糊不清的低吟。

好像都能聽見勝利的輕笑聲似的。中島想要做些什麼以示抗議，重獲自由的雙手卻是跟隨本能攀上對方，在主動的擁抱裡貼近彼此身軀；早就被消磨大半的理智難以發揮作用，只是一心想要消去一點一點高漲的焦慮感。

「原來如此。」

勝利將他壓回床面，順手撥去散在眼前的瀏海，啣著笑的唇還帶著接吻後的溼潤感。

中島有些意識不清地回了聲嗯，滲著哭音，軟軟的，對於傳進耳裡的一字一句似乎都還未有更確切的明白，只是不滿著被拉開的距離，一度想起身靠上，卻被再次壓回床面。

「健人くん對強勢的做法沒有抵抗力呢。」

指腹擦過唇角，帶走了表面的水氣，也稍稍拉回了他的一些神智；眼前少年的神態是不曾出現過他在面前的模樣，有些陌生，但有更多是說不上來的怦然心動。

心跳快得不像自己的。而懸在彼此之間的字句正逐步清晰。

「不過，在健人くん主動要求之前，我是不會繼續的。」勝利再一次坐起身，笑容颯爽，收回了所有的動作，歪著小腦袋甜甜地笑：「反正健人くん也不討厭這種方式對吧？」

他想起了當年孩子那不甘心的倔強神情。  
到頭來竟是他拋下所有的堅持。

「所以，接下來健人くん希望我怎麼做呢？」

這就是豢養小獸的代價啊。中島再一次朝對方伸出雙手，毫不猶豫地陷入那片早就覆蓋世界的艷紅。

Fin.


End file.
